


Губами

by Oblako



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: Hand Jobs, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-19
Updated: 2014-03-19
Packaged: 2018-05-29 04:58:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 432
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6360310
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Oblako/pseuds/Oblako





	Губами

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Lip Service](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/184930) by _minxy_. 



Джек никогда не целует его.

Впивается пальцами в бёдра, оглаживает ладонями ягодицы, проводит ногтями по спине, рисует узоры кончиками пальцев на лице и по всему телу.

Руки Джека то мягкие, то жесткие, то сдавливают, то едва касаются — везде. Даже глубоко внутри, где из всех его касались только трое, эти руки движутся умело, неотступно, целеустремленно, и Дэниел дышит с трудом, но не прекращает поток слов.

Джек никогда не прикасается губами. Дэниел столько раз чувствует на плечах дыхание Джека, но не укус. Соски и другие чувствительные места на коже, которые руки Джека находят интуитивно, никогда не покрыты слюной. Дэниел знает, как пальцы скользят по вене от основания члена до точки под головкой, как ладонь обхватывает, позволяя проталкиваться, со смазкой или без. Он знает, каково это — когда тело Джека принимает его в себя, обнимает его, заземляет его, позволяет утонуть, заставляет застыть от удовольствия, удивляет отзывчивостью, нежностью, доводит до оргазма, но это никогда не рот Джека. Дэниел не знает, каково это — чувствовать прикосновение языка Джека. Он не знает жара его рта так, как он знает жар его слов, или его рук, или его члена, или его задницы.

От этого есть напряжение в Дэниеле, которое никогда не исчезает. Даже когда слова исчезают в белесом потоке спермы, сочащемся сквозь пальцы Джека, стекающем каплями по штанине, оставляющим следы на ковре. Даже тогда. Неудовлетворённость.

— На хуй бы тебя, Джек, — говорит он, приходя в себя, отталкивая навалившегося Джека, прижимает его к стене. Чуть в сторону, и голова Джека врезалась бы в угол рамы висящей на стене картины, но он, кажется, не замечает. В глазах Джека, ещё полуприкрытых, уже есть искра, готовность.

— Это можно устроить, Дэниел.

Голос Джека — чистый секс. Тот, что был, тот, что будет, тот, что не перейдёт эту грань.

Колено Дэниела между ног Джека, предплечье блокирует плечо, ладонь вжимается в стену между виском Джека и рамой картины.

Их лица так близко. Носы почти соприкасаются. Дэниел наклоняет голову — горячее дыхание, почти касание — проводит ртом вдоль подбородка, по щеке, обратно ко рту, к этому рту, в почти-поцелуе. Их разделяет меньше дюйма, они могли бы удержать пулю. Губы аккуратно очерчивают слова, так тихо, так близко, почти беззвучно.  
— На хуй, Джек.

Глаза Джека тёмные, почти закрытые. Дэниел чувствует его дыхание, когда Джек открывает рот, чувствует каждое движение, когда он поднимает свободную руку. Сильный запах — секса и желания, и соли, и пороха. Джек кладёт кончик указательного пальца на свои сухие губы и облизывает дочиста. Он проводит кончиком другого пальца по своей нижней губе, потом по губе Дэниела. Дэниел застывает, чувствуя холодок подсыхающей жидкости, а потом быстрым движением пробует на вкус.

Джек смотрит на его рот, когда чуть наклоняется и шепчет:  
— Это можно устроить, Дэниел.


End file.
